


Right Under Their Noses

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Secret Sex, Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Right Under Their Noses

It had been three months since Y/N had started at the Bureau as an intern and it was safe to say he was losing his goddamn mind. If she wears that pencil skirt again I’m going to explode. When he looked up, sure enough, there she was, walking out from the elevator in that black pencil skirt that hugged her curves to perfection, accompanied by a purple silk blouse that flowed loosely around her and a delicate silver necklace that ended just above her breasts. She has to know where that draws the eye? Right? 

As she headed toward his desk, he put his head in his hands, hoping to wipe the image of Y/N pinned up against the wall and his lips against her neck out of his mind. But no such luck. “Hey, Spencer,” she greeted. She bit her lip just slightly before she smiled; he’d noticed that she did it with him and with Emily, but no one else. “How are you this morning?”

Besides imagining your legs around my waist and your lips on mine, I’m swell Y/N. But that obviously couldn’t come out of his mouth, so instead he composed himself and decided on something less forward. “I’m okay. A little wired this morning. Probably too much caffeine. But otherwise okay.”

“That’s good,” she said softly, stifling a yawn as she turned toward the coffee maker. “I’m the opposite. I haven’t had any caffeine this morning. After I get a cup for myself is there anything I can help with?”

Y/N was low on the totem pole, even when it came to interns. She was a top-notch cyber hacker, just like Garcia, but she still needed fine-tuning to do what Garcia did, so she was here to work with her, and when Garcia had nothing for her to do, or there was no case, she was supposed to help any other member of the BAU with whatever they needed. A lot of times that meant grabbing coffee, fetching papers, and digging up files from the cabinets downstairs. “Well, if you wouldn’t mind grabbing me another cup of coffee while you’re over there I would appreciate it, and I do need some files from downstairs.”

“No problem.” Spinning on her heels, she headed back to the coffee machine before turning around once more. “You take coffee with your sugar, right?”

“Yea. Bad habit.” When she giggled, everything about her shined even brighter than before. Her soft curls bounced with each laugh. The laugh lines around her eyes crinkled - some might be put off by lines, but to him, they just proved how care free and light-hearted she was, which only made him like her more. Heart-shaped lips opened up into a giant grin. Basically, she smiled with her whole body.

As she finally went to grab coffee, he watched as she hurriedly grabbed cups, placing them where they needed to be before pressing the needed buttons on the machine. In her haste, a piece of her hair fell in front of her face. He watched as she blew a puff of air upward to move the piece of hair, and he couldn’t help but laugh as she repeated the motion over and over again; nothing was working. You must stop doing that. It was embarrassing how badly he had it for her. It was the simple things he did that drove him crazy. When she was running around like a chicken with its head cut off, trying to get everything for everyone (and succeeding), she’d place her phone in her bra, so he’d be tortured every time she touched herself. If she put her hair back, he nearly lost it - something about the act of her putting her hair up turned him on. Probably because you’re imagining what she might be doing immediately following putting her hair up.

It was basically pathetic. And it was getting to the point where other people were noticing. Morgan had, on more than one occasion, come up behind him and slapped him on the shoulders, saying he should just go for it because he obviously had it bad. He was so lost in his daydream, imaging her lips around his cock, when she came back with his coffee. Not appropriate, Spencer. “Now what files do you need?” she asked, placing his sugared coffee down on the desk.

Doing his best to keep the images out of his head (and failing miserably), he handed her a list of file numbers that he was looking for. “Okay, I’m still getting used to the system down there, which I think is going to go the way of the dodo soon because Penelope wants to make everything digital, but it’ll take me a bit to find them. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Again, a piece of hair fell in front of her face and she grunted, clearly having what women called a ‘bad hair day.’ “The hair does not want to cooperate with me today.” The laugh that rumbled through her sent delicious shivers up his spine. He was not going to be able to go much longer without at least telling her how he felt about her. Not the I-wanna-fuck-you-up-against-a-wall thing, but the I-think-we-could-be-really-good-together thing.

Quickly, she turned around and put her hair up, sauntering away, leaving Spencer to stare at her ass as she rounded the corner to the staircase. I can’t do it. He stood up from the desk. I have to say something. At least, if she knows and doesn’t feel the same way, I can find a way to move past it. I have to know. She had a few minutes on him, but he’d probably be catching her just as she got to the file room.

Apparently, he’d been in some kind of state (which sucked because he thought he was masking it), because the second he stepped into the file room, Y/N spun around and dropped a file. “Oh, Spencer,” she breathed, “it’s just you. You scared me.”

“Sorry,” he said honestly. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Did you forget a case number you need?” Another thing she did was pushing her tongue up against her teeth when she smiled. There was something about it that was so sweet, he couldn’t help but crush harder anytime he saw her do it. 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “No, the cases are fine. It’s me.”

“You? What’s you?”

“I like you,” he said. Well, didn’t expect it to come out that quickly. Goddammit. “A lot.”

“Really?” She inhaled sharply, subconsciously placing her hand on her chest. Don’t do that. “Why me? I’m a nobody.” Did she really think that?

“Not to me,” he replied. “Ever since you started, I can’t stop thinking about you. You’re sweet, kind, funny, intelligent, not to mention beautiful.”

“I had no idea you felt that way about me,” she said. “Umm, I would be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about you too - a lot.” The blush that accompanied that last bit made him think that maybe ‘thinking about him’ meant exactly what he thought it meant.

Well that’s a relief. Locking the door behind him, he closed the space between them and brought her flush against him. At first, the kiss was tentative, feeling things out and trying to see if what they’d built up in their heads was just that or if it was real. He ran his lips up the side of her neck and back toward her lips and felt a jolt roll through him. This was without a doubt real. “Does that camera work?” she asked, looking toward the one camera above their heads. 

“It doesn’t,” he breathed. With the risk of getting caught cut down to almost nothing, she unbuttoned her blouse, revealing a black, lacy bra, while he hitched up her skirt. Her panties matched. “You’re gorgeous.”

She palmed the bulge in his pants and licked her lips. The gesture was sexual before, but now, he was near explosion. Backing herself into the wall, she lifted her legs up around his waist and pulled the lace to the side. “Are you sure?” he asked. “I don’t want you to think that this is all I want. But I would be lying if I said I didn’t want this too.”

“Everyone has two sides to them, Spencer,” she breathed into his ear. “You said I was sweet. Well, I am, but I can be not so sweet too. I want this. You. Now.” Thank whatever deity existed. He reached down and pushed his boxers off as much as was necessary. When he slid inside her, both let out an audible groan, which they had to stifle for fear of being heard. 

He pushed up, luxuriating in the feel of her legs gripping tighter around his waist. “Go ahead,” she said, biting down gently on his earlobe. “Fuck me while our co-workers are upstairs.” He was pretty sure he was about to explode into a billion little pieces. Her hands had wandered to behind his head, but he really wanted to fulfill that image in his head of taking her up against the wall, so he reached back, grabbed both of her hands and placed them above her head so he was in control. “Oh my god.”

As he pushed up into her wet heat over and over again, the silk blouse fell to the sides revealing taut peaks underneath delicate lace. He buried his face into her chest as she arched back off the wall, moaning his name in his ear. “You’re so wet,” he breathed, licking a trail up her chest and meeting her lips again. 

“For you. I’ve thought very bad things about you since I started.”

“Like what?”

She bared down with her pelvic muscles, constricting his cock in such a way that he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “Well, the first thing I thought about was having my lips around your cock.”

He grunted at the thought and pushed into her one last time, before pulling out and spilling into his hand. They were already cutting it close with time and location. The last thing they needed was a mess. She pushed off of him and buttoned her blouse again, fixing her skirt so that no one would be any the wiser, while he cleaned himself up with a tissue. “Now I’m gonna go to the bathroom to clean myself up, but maybe later…”

“Yes,” he said, giving her a kiss and stuffing the tissue into his pocket. “First things first, your lips around me.”

“And then your lips on me.”


End file.
